


golden days

by taelights



Series: house of memories [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Hyunghyuk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned CoDean, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Underage Sex, Multi, Past Showki, Polyamory, Summer, Underage Drinking, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights
Summary: After overcoming the stress of his junior year Changkyun wants nothing more than to spend his summer relaxing. However, his best friend coming home from college for the summer complicates matters more than he could have ever anticipated.





	golden days

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the underage warning for this story just to be safe because Jooheon and Changkyun's ages are both a bit ambiguous. Even though I don't explicitly mention their ages anywhere in the fic there is an implied age range seeing as they are going into their senior year of high school. High school seniors can be anywhere between 16 and 19 years old so I wanted to make sure to err on the side of caution in case readers interpret them to be on the lower end of that age range. I don't plan on including any smut until the sequel but I wanted to just make sure no one feels uncomfortable especially seeing as they are paired with a 21 year old college kid.
> 
> Also please note this story takes place in America.

“Did you hear that Hyungwon and Minhyuk got in school suspension for the rest of the week?” Changkyun broke the silence as he set the PlayStation controller in his hands carefully on the glass top of one of Jooheon’s bedside tables.

Watching Jooheon pause the game on the screen, Changkyun fell back onto the blue and white bedspread with a sigh. Most of their afternoon had been spent killing zombies in Jooheon’s newest video game. It had been fun at first, but after three hours of listening to nothing but the sound of gunfire and the occasional banter from the characters on screen, Changkyun was desperate for a change of topic.

“What the hell did they do this time?” Jooheon raised an eyebrow, urging his friend to go on. Changkyun knew this topic would definitely grab the other’s attention since their two friends always had a habit of getting into some kind of trouble. Often resulting in numerous detentions and occasionally some type of suspension. However, no one ever imagined the two of them would manage to get in trouble the last week before summer break. That was definitely a new low, even for Minhyuk.

“Apparently Coach Choi caught them making out in the locker room after gym class while he was trying to put away a bag of basketballs,” Changkyun rolled his eyes behind a pair of round wire-framed glasses.

“Isn’t that their last class of the day?” Jooheon scoffed as he ran a hand through his bleach blond hair. “Couldn’t they wait just ten minutes to be off school grounds before shoving their tongues down each other’s throats?”

“That’s what I said when they texted me, but the two of them just keep trying to whine and look for sympathy.”

Sympathy Changkyun would never give either of them. Especially since the two of them claimed they were trying to lay low for the rest of the year after barely escaping suspension two weeks ago. Both deciding it would be too risky after almost being caught skipping math class to smoke weed behind the bleachers on the football field.

“Honestly, I only feel bad for Coach Choi because he probably walked in on something horrific - knowing the two of them,” Jooheon said, causing them both to shudder. Being friends with the two of them had unfortunately come with countless awkward memories.

Most notable for Changkyun had always been the day they discovered the two of them were dating. Like every year Jooheon, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and himself had been invited to sleep over at Hyungwon’s house for his sixteenth birthday. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary between the two friends. Instead Minhyuk had only seemed like his normal clingy self with Hyungwon. That was until around three in the morning when they had been woken up by the sound of moaning. Finding a naked Minhyuk between Hyungwon’s legs had definitely been the worse way to find out the two had been together for the last five months.

However, Jooheon recently had been insisting the Chae Family’s annual summer barbeque last year was the worse. Going to get a unicorn float from the Chae’s pool house that day had unexpectedly turned into a private sex show. The image of Hyungwon riding Minhyuk causing them to quickly hurry out of the pool house, forgetting to grab any of the floats in the process. But unfortunately, neither of them had managed to forget the scene they had just witnessed.

“Same. Especially seeing as Minhyuk keeps calling Coach Choi a pervert for seeing them in the locker room to begin with.”

“Well, Min better watch out if he doesn’t want to get beaten up by Seungcheol again. Cause I don’t think he would hesitate if he heard Minhyuk calling his dad a pervert.”

“I guess if he has to get into a fight with Seungcheol it’s better they do it this week rather than any other,” Changkyun stated, earning him a look of disappointment from Jooheon. “I mean, we only have what? Four more days before summer break, and Minhyuk already has in school for all of it. It’s not like he can get even more suspended. Besides, last time you have to admit it was pretty funny seeing Seungcheol lunge across a cafeteria table just to give Minhyuk a black eye.”

“You’re such a horrible friend sometimes,” Jooheon teased, although they both had gotten a good laugh out of watching Minhyuk’s last fight. Especially when Jihoon tried to drag his boyfriend away from Minhyuk, only to accidentally get elbowed in the side of the head.

“C’mon you know they are fun to watch. It’s like getting to go see a free dinner theater every few months.”

Jooheon let out an amused chuckle as he shifted to lay down next to Changkyun. Instinctively shifting to use Jooheon’s chest as a makeshift pillow, Changkyun felt his eyelids beginning to grow heavy as it fell silent once again. The only noise in the room being the gentle hum of the air conditioner that sat in one of the windows. Making the room cool and comforting compared to the harsh summer heat outside.  

One thing that Changkyun loved about their friendship was neither of them felt the need to fill their time together with meaningless words. Instead the two of them were just content spending time in each other’s presence. It was a trait they seemed to pick up over time from their other best friend Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo… Changkyun missed their oldest friend more than anything, and he could tell Jooheon did also. Growing up it had always been the three of them. Although Hyunwoo hadn’t joined their friendship until halfway through elementary school, it was hard to remember a time before him.

Originally, Hyunwoo was always Jooheon’s older brother’s best friend. So, growing up the two of them would often see him around when Jiho invited his group of friends over. However, the three of them never talked until Jiho grew older and his interests changed. He began growing more distant from his old group of friends as he met new people.

Luckily for them, this eventually resulted in Hyunwoo turning to Jooheon and Changkyun out of boredom whenever Jiho invited everyone over. Before they knew it, Hyunwoo had somehow become their best friend instead. The three of them quickly growing close as they bonded over music, video games, and various other shared interests.

They had become inseparable up until Hyunwoo had left to attend university two years ago. The three still texted and kept in contact but it wasn’t the same. Talking had become rare between them as Hyunwoo’s time became consumed with clubs, new friends, and countless hours of studying economics.

Originally upon leaving Hyunwoo had promised to visit during breaks, but for the most part that had turned into a forgotten promise. He had kept his word the last two Christmases, however, their time together was limited during their winter break. The two of them only getting one and a half weeks off compared to Hyunwoo’s whole month. Having to spend most of their time in a classroom while Hyunwoo was home had left all three of them unsatisfied.

They did have high hopes last year for summer break, both of them having the same three months off. However, Hyunwoo had crushed any hopes they had when he announced he would be spending the summer traveling. Both Changkyun and Jooheon’s hearts breaking upon hearing Hyunwoo would be visiting Japan and Thailand instead with a friend he made at university.

The two of them had spent most of last summer envious of this apparent Kihyun. Jealous of every pictures Hyunwoo would post of the two of them together on his Instagram. Changkyun wishing that was him and Jooheon in those pictures with Hyunwoo’s arms around one or both their waists rather than Kihyun’s.

They tried to distract themselves by spending time with Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and occasionally other friends from school. But no matter how many plans they made, the two of them felt strangely empty, only being able to think about Hyunwoo and Kihyun standing side by side in front of various tourist attractions.

Changkyun and Jooheon both still held onto a hope this year would be different. But neither of them hearing from Hyunwoo since after midterms made it seemed unlikely. It was just a false hope that neither were ready to let go of.

❧

Changkyun hadn’t noticed he drifted off to sleep until a vibration from the phone in his pocket startled him awake. “Why’d you let me fall asleep?” he grumbled feeling Jooheon’s fingers brush through his light brown hair. The comforting action plus the familiar scent of baby powder and cotton already making him want to drift back to sleep.

“You weren’t asleep for long,” Jooheon assured him. “Besides you look too cute while sleeping so I couldn’t wake you up.”

“You know it’s really creepy to watch people sleep, right?” Changkyun teased back as he pulled his phone out of the front pocket. Quickly turning on the screen he saw two new notifications on his lock screen.

The first was from Minhyuk in their group chat along with Jooheon and Hyungwon. Rolling his eyes Changkyun immediately marked the message as read without even bothering to glance at it. Knowing Minhyuk it was probably some meme or a screenshot of a Tumblr post he found funny.

The second notification was what caught Changkyun’s eye immediately. “Hyunwoo texted us,” Changkyun realized. His heart beginning to beat ever so slightly faster as soon as the words left his mouth.

“What’d he say?” Jooheon asked curiously as Changkyun clicked into their group chat. Feeling the blond shift below him Changkyun figured he was trying to get a look at his screen. Jooheon’s own phone most likely still abandoned in his backpack from earlier that day.

“He wants to know if we’re free next Saturday. He’s coming home next week and wants to meet up at our old spot,” Changkyun summarized, his eyes widening as he read the small text on the screen. After last summer Changkyun was beginning to think his lingering hope was foolish, but he was relieved to be proven wrong.

“You better say yes cause even if I did have plans I would literally cancel all of them just to see Hyunwoo again.”

Changkyun hummed in agreement as his fingers danced across the screen typing in his reply. Letting Hyunwoo know that they would be there next Saturday around noon. “It’s all set. I guess we finally have plans for the summer now.”

“I know, I’m so excited. It will be great to catch up with him,” Jooheon said before a question evidently popped in his mind, “Is he staying all summer?”

“I believe so. He said he is arriving next weekend for the summer, so I at least hope he does.”

“That will be amazing.”

Agreeing out loud, Changkyun glanced at the time on his phone and realized it was getting late. “Can I sleep over tonight?” he asked, content with the idea of just spending the night cuddled in Jooheon’s arms. Since the beginning of high school Changkyun sleeping over had become a common occurrence. His parents’ hours at work often left him alone so spending the night at the Lee house was always better than being home.

At home he spent every waking moment alone. Neither of his parents would get home until well after he fell asleep and they would always be gone by time he got home from school. The only evidence they were ever home in the first place being the refrigerator occasionally being refilled and objects around the house sometimes being misplaced.

Once Jooheon’s mom found out about this she took it upon herself to give Changkyun an open invitation to spend the night whenever he wanted. She loved Changkyun as if he was her own son making her more than happy to have him as a house guest nearly every night. Asking to spend the night was now merely a formality seeing as he spent more nights in Jooheon’s bed than his own.

“As much as I want to say yes. I think tonight is the one day you shouldn’t,” Jooheon sighed. “My mom leaves tomorrow, and you know she always insists on being a proper host and making breakfast when you stay over. But I know she needs to focus on getting ready to catch her flight.”

“She’s leaving already?” Changkyun was surprised. He knew Jooheon mentioned she was flying back to Korea, but he didn’t expect her to leave so soon. After all, they had only found out three weeks ago she would temporarily be moving back to take care of her sick mother.

“Yeah, she wanted to make sure she was with her mom as soon as possible,” Jooheon replied, Changkyun noticed he didn’t bother calling her his grandmother. But seeing as Jooheon never met her, Changkyun assumed that was why. “You can spend the night tomorrow though and basically every night after that. She’s putting Jiho in charge and he won’t care. Plus, as soon as my mom leaves tomorrow Hyuk is pretty much moving in so you might as well also. Knowing the two of them Jiho’s probably going to be too busy making out to even notice you’re here.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. My parents are supposed to be going on a business trip to California so they’ll be gone for most of the summer, so the house is going to seem even emptier than usual,” Changkyun sighed. He hardly ever got to see his parents anymore. Usually he was lucky enough to see the two briefly during the summer before they headed off to work. However, one morning over the weekend his mother had told him about their upcoming business trip. So, for the next few months Changkyun knew he wouldn’t even have the comfort of knowing they spent the night sleeping under the same roof.  
  
“If you want I can help you bring some stuff over tomorrow after school?”  
  
“Sure, I’d like that,” Changkyun replied as he unwillingly stood up from Jooheon’s bed and grabbed his discarded leather backpack off the floor. Moving some of his things over would definitely be a smart idea if they were both serious about him staying for the whole summer. As much as Changkyun loved wearing Jooheon’s clothes, he couldn’t imagine Jooheon would be too happy with him borrowing them every day.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Changkyun added as Jooheon stood up to give him a hug goodbye. Looking wistfully at Jooheon’s bed Changkyun wished one last time for the ability to spend the rest of the night cuddled up with his best friend and a pile of blankets. But the promise of a whole summer’s worth of cuddles convinced him spending one night at home wouldn’t hurt. “Tell your mom to have a safe trip.”  
  
“You can tell her yourself you know,” Jooheon teased as he took Changkyun’s hand in his own to begin walking him out as usual. Both of them wanting to savour every second they had together even if it was just a brief walk from Jooheon’s room to the front door.  
  
“You’re leaving already?” Changkyun heard Miss Lee call out as soon as the two of them passed the kitchen. “Why don’t you stay for dinner, sweetie?” she offered whipping her hands on her apron as she stepped out into the hallway.  
  
“I wish I could, but I really should get home before it gets dark,” Changkyun replied. The smell of homemade mandu and dakgalbi was mouth-wateringly tempting compared to the cup ramen waiting for him at home. But Changkyun was never fond of walking home in the dark, so seeing as for once he couldn’t spend the night staying for dinner didn’t seem like the best idea.  
  
“Thank you for the offer though,” Changkyun added politely feeling slightly guilty for turning her down. “I hope you have a safe flight back home tomorrow.”  
  
“Aw thank you hun,” Miss Lee cooed pulling Changkyun in for a quick hug goodbye. “Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” She joked walking back into the kitchen to check on one of the pots on the stove.    
  
Wishing them both one last goodbye, Changkyun started on his trip home. Despite the sun sinking lower in the sky, the heat from the day hadn’t seemed to break. Only living a few blocks away, the walk between their houses was never long, however, today it seemed like an eternity. The heat radiating off the sidewalk making every step unbearable.    
  
Trying to keep a quick pace, the promise of his own air-conditioned room being his only motivation, Changkyun allowed his head to fill with hopes for their upcoming summer vacation. Being able to spend every day and night with Jooheon was a reassuring thought on its own. But the added return of Hyunwoo now gave him even more to look forward to.  
  
Changkyun had so many fond memories of past summers spent with Hyunwoo and Jooheon. He just wished that this one would be as enjoyable. Hopefully the three of them would easily be able to pick up where they left off and their time apart wouldn’t have changed anything in their once perfect friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think of the first chapter!! Any type of feedback is always very much appreciated!!  
> 2) I wanted to post the first chapter of this before I left for vacation. I plan on updating [euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334699/chapters/33081393) and also posting the 2nd chapter of this hopefully not too long after I get back in a few weeks.  
> 3) The title of the story is from a [Panic! at the Disco song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooEv1cH97HA) which I felt had a vibe that matches the fic well.  
> 4) Thank you to my [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldroy101/pseuds/belldroy101) for all her help!!  
> 5) Hit me up on [tumblr](http://taelights.tumblr.com/) if you want!!


End file.
